The past is back!
by little.courts
Summary: Frank and the rest of MCR have a horrible time when Frank's dad kiddnaps Gerard...cant tell you the rest!


**The past is back!**

**Chapter 1**

"NO!" Frank cried. Clearly startled from his dream.

Ray looked at him in shock. And took a step towards him but paused, "Frank?" Ray said in horror

"are you okay?"

Frank just looked at him and quickly ran towards the bathroom. Ray closely followed behind

trying to make sense of what had happened. Frank slammed the bathroom door behind him and locked the door. "Go away!" he shouted. Ray asked again "are you sure your okay?" but there was no answer. So Ray took the hint and went back to bed.

That morning Gerard and Mikey were back from a family party. Frank had left note on the door, reading " I've gone for a walk I will be back before 11" Gerard looked at Ray and asked "was everything okay last night? Did you too have an argument about who loves unicorns more again?"

Ray looked back at him and shook his head.

When they all met for lunch in the hotel café Gerard and Mikey went and ordered lunch.

"Frank" Ray asked "What happened last night?"

Frank looked at him and said "I was having an amazing dream about us all riding unicorns."

By that time Gerard and Mikey came back with their lunch. Coffee for Gerard, pancakes for Frank, pop tarts for Mikey and toast for Ray.

Ray broke the silence by shouting out Franks awesome dream. Mikey looked up and gave Frank a look of excitement. And Frank said " it was alright." You could tell Mikey wanted to go on about unicorns, so Gerard quickly changed the subject and asked Frank what they did last night. Frank managed to bring his face up from his pancake and said " we played guitar hero and read a few comics nothing much."

Finally after the awkward lunch they went to an interview on Warp tour. The time went so slow and Frank couldn't help but think about his dream. It looked like he was gorming out at his own crotch. That must have been awkward when Gee nudged him. After the interview they headed back to the hotel and played guitar hero until 10. Frank came up with an idea to go and play knock and run. But unfortunately for them Frank dragged them to play it with him. They must have knocked on almost every door on their floor until they got to the door at the end.

They decided they would all run back into the room where they were staying. But Mikey was worn out from the running. So he headed back to the room and Ray tagged along leaving Frank and Gerard to do the last door.

Gerard walked up the door with Frank peering over his shoulder. Gerard whispered to him " Do you really have to breath so loudly?" Frank rolled his eyes and banged on the door. But before they could turn to run away a tall butch man stood in the door way and stared at them both. There was an awkward silence for a moment. They didn't know what to do, but before they could say wrong door the tall man shouted "Frank!" in disbelief Frank back to the room.

**Chapter 2**

When Frank got back to the room he slammed the door shut and locked himself in the bath room. Mikey and Ray looked confused. They had no idea what had just happened.

Mikey pressed his ear against the bathroom door and heard the quite sobs coming from Frank.

"Frank" Mikey said "are you okay Where's Gerard?"

Frank rushed to the door and he was that quick when he opened the door Mikey didn't notice and almost fell into him.

Frank looked worried and Ray noticed. "Where is Gerard?" Ray asked concerned.

Frank whispered "I thought he was behind me"

Frank ran out the room pushing Mikey of him, and when he got to the door where he had left Gerard he opened the door and barged in. " FRANK!" Mikey and Ray shouted running after him. They found Frank reading a note, but it looked like the hotel room hadn't been slept in for weeks. It was trashed and it smelt really bad. Ray pinched his nose because of the stench and walked towards Frank. Mikey asked "where's Gerard? What are you reading?" Frank turned around with his pale face and handed the note to Ray. Ray read it out loud.

"Come on Frank, don't be scared, were family remember. You know where to find me. Oh and yes your lover Gerard is it? Well let's just say if you don't come in 3 days then you can say good bye to your little boy friend.

P.S if you phone the police or tell anyone I will kill your friend in the most horrid way I can."

Mikey had tears in his eyes but clearly refusing to show how much he was hurting. Then in 1 second the whole situation turned violent. Mikey pounced on Frank and he fell to the floor with a loud bang. Ray had to wrench Mikey off Frank so he wouldn't do anything he would regret.

"It's all your fault! This would have never happened if you weren't so childish!"

"Mikey!" Ray squealed "Shut up! We don't know the whole story yet! Let Frank talk!"

Mikey shut up and let Frank talk.

"Well?" Mikey said.

Frank took a deep breath. You could tell he was keeping something big from them.

He finally dug up the courage and started to speak. "When I was a child" he said "My dad was a bad man. He had very bad anger problems and well he…he.. he used to hit me and mum." Ray gasped. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped" "NO!" Frank said sharply. "One night I got home from school late and my dad had been drinking all day. When I got in, my mum and dad were arguing about something like normal. I think my mum had tried to leave him again but he loved her so he couldn't let her go. When he saw I was standing there he came over and hit me… I felt numb at first. But then I went into shock." Ray and Mikey gasped. They never thought anyone would hit me. "What did you do?" Mikey asked concerned.

"He just started shouting at me. He said it was my fault and that I upset my mum and made her want to leave. But before he could hit me again my mum jumped on his back and screamed at me to run. I never thought she would give up so much for me. So I did what I had to. Run. I grabbed the bag we had ready to leave and ran out the house to my uncles, who lives about 2 blocks away. I sprinted all the way and when I got there they were expecting me, they kept asking me where my mum was and I told them she was fighting with dad. My uncle ran to the house and my aunty sat me in the living room, she rung the police." "What happened?" Ray said quietly. Frank glanced up at him and said "What do you think? When the police got there he had murdered my mum." "Frank" Mikey said "what would he want with Gerard?"

Frank stood up and said "Too get me." "Why?" Ray said. But Frank shrugged his shoulders and looked around the hotel room to see where he might have taken Gerard. "What are you doing?" Mikey said. "Looking for clues." Mikey walked into the bathroom and started looking for clues too." OMG" Ray said breaking the silence. "Mikey can be Scooby Frank can be Shaggy and I can be Freddie!" Mikey popped his head round the door and they both looked at him with a weird a look. "What? I was just thinking" Ray said.

After an hour they ripped the room apart and found nothing but beer cans and mouldy food.

They went back to their room and sat down In silence. "I'll order room service!" Ray shouted. Frank and Mikey said at the same time "Im not hungry" Ray looked at them both and shook his head. "what?" Frank said. "you'll turn to mush if you don't eat, and I don't want to clean that up."

Frank shook his head again. "You do know how serious this is don't you?"

"Well" Ray said "im just trying to look on the bright side"

"WHAT BRIGHT SIDE?" Mikey cried. "My brother has been kidnapped and he and Frank could die!"

"Well" Ray said "Don't blame me for trying to be happy."

"It's not that we don't want to be happy Ray, it's just that this is serious."

Ray turned back to them both and said "Well what do we do now?"

"I don't know" Mikey said.

"wait a minute" Frank said " I know what to do but I have to go alone."

"NO!" Mikey snapped. "no one goes alone, we stick together."

"But" Frank protested "You don't know what you're getting yourselves into"

"What and you do?" Mikey said

"I'm in" Ray said" "I'm in to" Mikey said "Well you're not gonna get there by yourselves. I'm in to!"

"So where do you think your dad would have taken him then?" Mikey asked.

"There's only one place he knows I haven't been to since I ran away."

"home" Ray said.

"Yes, home"

That night they thought of what they were going to do as a plan of action. They decided they would go in through the back and through the front door. They knew Frank's dad would know they were there. So they didn't think there was any point sneaking Gerard out.

**Chapter 3**

In the morning it was about 6am when the alarm went off. One by one they all crawled out of bed and got ready. They packed what they thought they would need like a torch, a knife, first aid kit and walky-talkies. They piled in Ray's car and sped off on a 2 hour long journey. They went over and over the plan and talked about all the possibilities of what could go wrong, and what they would do if it did go wrong. They turned onto the street of Frank's childhood terror and the sight of the old warn out house sent shivers down all their spines. God knows how Frank felt. They finally pulled outside and stared at the house for a while.

Mikey asked "Are you sure you still want to do this?" They both nodded and tried to smile. They climbed out of the car and now their plan would start.

Ray climbed over the back fence and waited by the back door for the signal. Frank and Mikey walked in and gave Ray the signal through the walki talkie. And of course it was unicorns. Ray barged in the back door and started to carefully scan the back rooms. But there was no sign of anyone. He walked into the living room where he met Mikey and Frank. They checked the rest of the bottom floor but there was sign of anyone.

"Mikey!" Ray whispered "can you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he said

"That!" I think its crying.

They rushed up stairs trying not to trip over each other when they saw a dark shadow staring at them from the top of the stairs. They suddenly looked up and saw a tall butch man. The same man that was at the hotel and the same man who kidnapped Gerard. It was Frank's dad.

He smiled at them with an evil look on his face. Frank gulped so loud Ray heard. That didn't help Ray's nerves at all. The man walked away down the hall and into a dark room. They followed him and the second part of the plan would now come to part. Ray ran into one of the rooms and checked it for Gerard. Whilst he was doing that Mikey and Frank walked slowly towards the room where his dad had gone. They weren't sure what they would find or even who they would find.

They finally got to the door and opened it. It made a loud creaking noise that went through Mikey. They peered into the room and saw Frank's dad standing over someone. The person was wearing a dark hoodie, jeans and trainers. Then Mikey noticed that it was Gerard lying passed out on the floor.

"What have you done to him?!" Mikey cried. Franks dad quickly spun around so he was facing them. Mikey went to run towards Gerard but was stopped by Frank's hand on his shoulder. Franks dad smirked at them and said "I'm glad you came and looks like you did what you were told for once! Little Frank" Frank looked back at him with disgust.

"Now now" Franks dad said "don't be like that we have a lot to catch up on."

"We have nothing to catch up on and what have you done to Gerard!?"

"HAHAHA are you really so hung up on this weak pathetic boy?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" Mikey cried.

"Ugh" Frank's dad said "I silenced him! He wouldn't shut up about how Frank would save him and that I would go to jail. I don't know how you stand him"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Mikey cried out again.

Gerard's foot twitched. Mikey nudged Frank on the arm and pointed to him with his eyes.

But Frank's dad noticed Gerard's movement. He picked Gerard up by his hair and said "Oh hello sleeping beauty have you decided to shut up yet?" Gerard made a grumbling noise because he had only just woken up and he had been gaged so that probably made him feel sick.

Gerard looked at Mikey and Frank. He suddenly lit up with hope. He had blood pouring from his head. Mikey noticed Gerard didn't look too well so he had to hurry things up. "what do you want?" Mikey said. "I want Frank to know what he did to his mum."

"What do you mean what he did! You killed his mum not Frank!" Ray came in shouting.

"Ahh I wondered where you went" Franks dad said "It wasn't my fault it was his!" He pointed to Frank. Frank gave him a look of shock back but he didn't dare say anything.

"Give Gerard back to us now!" Ray exclaimed.

"Go! and leave Frank with me then you can have this dickweed."

"NO!" Mikey said "Give him back and we will go!"

Franks dad laughed and said "And then what, you run out of here and tell the police, no I don't think so. It's Frank or nothing!"

Frank looked at Gerard and mouthed to him "I love you."

Before Mikey or Ray could protest again Frank agreed.

"No!" Ray said "We won't let you!"

Franks dad laughed and pushed Gerard towards Mikey. Mikey bent down and took the gag of him and untied his hands.

"GO!" Frank shouted. They all left and waited in the front garden whilst Ray rang the police and ambulance. Gerard insisted he was fine and tried to go back in for Frank but he could barely stand up.

"How could you leave him in there?" Gerard cried "You know how much he means to me!"

"I'm sorry" Ray said "The police said we have to wait outside."

"How can we wait outside when Frank could be hurt?" Gee said

**Chapter 4**

Back in the house Frank's dad locked the door and walked in circles around Frank. "Wow you haven't grown much have you! HAHA and what's with the new boyfriend? Never knew you came out the closet? Well I did expect it."

"What do you want?" Frank said again with no hope. "I want you to pay for what you have done Frank. You know what you did to your mother. It's your fault. If you had never opened that stupid little mouth of yours then she would have loved me! And this would have never had to happen"

"So it's my fault you decided to kidnap Gerard and kill my mum!" Franks voice was getting louder and louder until he managed to yell at him. Frank was scared what his dad had in store for him but he knew he had to be strong for Gerard.

"The only reason why YOU killed her was because you hit us! And you got drunk every day! You can't even hold down a simple job for more than a week!"

"Don't you dare blame this on me! If you had just kept that gob of yours shut then she would have loved me she would have respected me!"

"Why would she have respected you when you hit her all the time?"

"Because I love her!"

"Well you have a very funny way of showing it" Frank sighed.

"Its not my fault!"

"Well whose fault is it then? Because it certainly wasn't mine or mums!"

Franks dad pulled out a lighter from his pocket and looked around the room. "What are you doing with that?" Frank said worriedly. "It must be my fault then" He muttered. "We can sort this out. You can get help!"

"I think it's a bit late for that now. But except it wasn't just my fault you need to be punished as well!"

"NO" Frank shouted "you don't need to do this we can both walk out of this!"

"NO! we must be punished" Franks dad snapped.

Then in that 1 second his dad dropped the lighter and the room set on fire so fast because he had covered the whole house in petrol.

In the front garden Ray noticed smoke coming out of the windows and shouted "FRANK! FRANK! ARE YOU IN THERE?"

Gerard managed to stand up with all his strength and run inside the house after Frank.

Just as Gerard ran in the house the police turned up radioed the fire department. The policeman asked Ray if anyone was in the house. Ray told him that 3 people were in the house and one of those people was already injured and has gone back in to get Frank.

Mikey tried to run in for Gerard but Ray and the policeman dragged him back by his jumper. "NO!" Mikey snapped "I can't lose them!"

"We are doing all we can" The policeman said. That still didn't give them much hope. The fire truck was still 5 minutes away and anything could happen in that time.

**Chapter 5**

Back in the burning house Gerard dodged and ran past the burning flames. He could tell by the falling ceiling that the house was going to collapse. He had to hurry if he was going to have any chance of saving Frank.

Gerard made his way back to the burning room and went to open the door but it was locked. "Frank" Gee shouted "are you okay? Are you hurt?" but there was answer and Gee thought the worst.

He must have ran into the door about 5 times when he could feel his shoulder swelling. He banged on the door again and shouted to Frank but this time he could hear shuffling in the room. The door flung open and Franks dad sprinted out of the room almost catching on fire.

"Frank!" Gerard shouted as he ran into the burning room. He kept looking around the room to see Frank but he couldn't because the smoke was getting heavy. He could barely see his own hand. He was struggling to breath now and his hopes of saving Frank were 0.

He suddenly felt himself gasping for air desperately when he fell to the floor. His vision was getting blurry and with his last breath he shouted "Frank!" and with that last breath he closed his eyes.

Back outside Mikey and Ray were going mental as the fire truck had only just gotten hear. Before he could shout at them Frank's dad came bursting out the door with his left leg on fire. He was yelling and screaming. And before Mikey could run at him the fire fighters sprinted to him with a fire blanket and put his leg out. But he was still screaming. I never thought I'd hear the day of a man screaming in pain like he was. After about 5 more seconds he passed out from the pain. And they loaded him into an ambulance.

"Quick there's still people in their!" Ray cried. One fire man asked Ray how many there were and Ray said "2 people and their upstairs please hurry!"

The fire man replied "thanks son you've really helped us." He darted off into the burning house alongside 3 other people.

In the house the fire men finally reached the burning room filled with smoke. They found Gerard unconscious on the floor struggling for air. One fireman lifted him over his shoulder and headed for the door. The other firemen were fighting through the thick black smoke when they came across Frank.

"Frank?" one of the firemen called "Can you hear me?"

But there was no reply. Frank was stuck under a beam that had fallen from the roof. It took 2 firemen to lift one side of, of him and the other slid Frank out. They carried him over another fireman's shoulder and headed for the door.

When they got out Mikey and Ray were already with Gerard. Gerard was on a stretcher with an oxygen mask with 2 doctors sticking needles in him. "Mikey!" Ray exclaimed. "Frank!"

They both ran to Frank who was surrounded by doctors and firemen. The other firemen were putting the fire out. But the fire was fighting back with its extreme heat.

Mikey went with Gerard in the ambulance whilst Ray went with Frank. They agreed to keep in contact just in case anything bad would to happen to either of them. It was a 3 minutes journey to the hospital. But it felt like forever.

They raced Frank and Gerard through double doors. But a nurse told Mikey and Ray to sit in the waiting area. At first they tried to ignore the nurse but she stud in their way with a great big smile

on her face pointing towards the waiting are. "Come on" Ray said we'd better do what she says."

After an hour Mikey and Ray were allowed to see Gerard. They ran through the double doors dodging the nurses and sick people. Untill they came across Franks dad. Franks dads was a sleep with a big plaster cast all up his leg. At first Ray thought it was a mummy until he realized who it was.

He stopped Mikey and said "Look, its Frank's dad." With a sad expression on his face. Mikey took a step towards him and looked at the board above his bed. It read "Mr Lero, age 49." Before Mikey could take any more steps towards him the nurse came over to him and said "Mr Way?" Mikey looked at her and she said "Gerard is over hear, He's sleeping right now but I'm sure he will be awake soon."

When they got to Gerard he was wearing one of those horrible hospital gowns. He had an oxygen mask on too. Ray left Mikey for a while so he could go ask the nurse how Frank was doing.

All he was told was that he would be able to see him soon. Ray walked back to Gerard and Mikey. Gerard started to wake up. "Gerard?" Mikey said "Your alive!"

Gerard looked up at him and took the oxygen mask off. He said in a sleepy voice "of course I am where's Frank? Is he okay?"

"He's fine" Ray said reassuring them both "That ugly nurse over there says we can see him soon."

"What were you thinking?" Mikey said in a worried voice. "We could have lost you both! I hope you realize we were worried sick out there!" "Im sorry" Gerard said still sleepy from the lack of oxygen. "I needed to save Frank."

"I know" Mikey said "I'm just glad your both alive that's all. And that's the only thing that matters."

After an hour they were allowed to see Frank.

They walked into his room and saw Frank lying motionless in his bed. "Frank?" Gerard said hoping he would hear him and suddenly jump up. But this time. He didn't move, he was just still. Gerard, Mikey and Ray sat by his bed for almost 2 hours. When a policeman and women walked into Franks room.

They walked towards them all and stopped at the end of Frank's bed. "We have some good news for you all."

"What?" Gerard said.

"You won't have to worry about Mr Lero anymore" The women said "as soon as his leg gets better he is going to straight to jail."

"Thank god" Gerard said in a cheerful voice. "What will happen until then?"

"He will stay in the hospital and don't worry there will be guards making sure he doesn't go anywhere."

They walked out of the room, Mikey, Gee and Ray all sighed with relaxed expressions on their faces. "Well I guess that's the end of that then isn't it" Ray said cheerfully. "Yes I suppose it is" Gerard said. "Now someone go get me coffee!"

THE END!


End file.
